The Babies EXO
by Angel SuLay Bbuing-Bbuing
Summary: Pasangan SuLay, ChanBaek, HunHan beserta KaiSoo mendapat kiriman yaitu anak kecil yang imut dan lucu untung masing-masing pasangan. Mereka ditugaskan untuk mengasuh anak itu sampai mereka besar nanti. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ? Check this story..
1. Chapter 1 (SuLay and BaekYeol)

Chapter 1

Cast :

- Zhang Yi Xing

- Kim JoonMyun

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

- Xiao Lu

- Oh Sehun

- Do Kyungsoo

- Kim JongIn

Genre : Family, hummor, commedy

Rate : M *Masih aman maksudnya * Bohong ding "T" aja (di chapter ini)

Happy Reading

.

.

Disebuah apartment yang dipintunya bertuliskan 'SuLay' itu sangat ramai dengan suara-suara dari kedua penghuni tersebut. Mereka sepertinya sedang bertengkar hebat hingga terdengar beberapa kali bantingan barang-barang di lantai.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Kris ge."

"Tapi kenapa kalian sering bersama dan Kris yang suka memelukmu seenaknya hah ?"

"Myunnie ge juga kenapa sering berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo hah ? Bahkan kamu dengan entengnya bilang kalau Kyungsoo itu umma dan kamu itu appa. Apa maksudmu ?"

"Apa-apaan kamu ini. Itu kar—"

Perkataan Suho terpotong saat mendengar sesuatu yang menganggu kegiatan mereka berdua.

'TOKK TOOKK

Lay menatap Suho, Suho menatap Lay dan mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu apatermant. Lay langsung mendekati Suho dan memegang bajunya erat. Suho berjalan dengan satu tangan mengenggam tangan Lay.

Saat sudah berada di depan pintu apatermant, Suho sudah menyiapkan tongkat baseball untuk berjaga-jaga.

'Krriiieeeetttt'

'krriiikkk krriiikkk'

"Annyeonghasseo.."

Suho dan Lay terdiam saat melihat anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 5tahunan itu membungkuk hormat. Lalu anak kecil itu menyerahkan kertas bewarna silver kepada Suho.

'Annyeonghasseo, Joonmyun dan juga Yi Xing. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan EXO generation kepada kalian berdua. Aku adalah Lee Soo Man dari SMplanet. Lihatlah anak itu mirip sekali dengan Joonmyun. Dan sifatnya pun sama dengan Joonmyun dan Yi Xing.

Biodata

Nama : -

Umur : 5tahun perkiraan dibumi

Sifat : Mandiri, baik, pengertian, tidak mudah marah dan murah senyum

Kelebihan : Dia bisa mengerjaan soal-soal yang sangat sulit dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Dia adalah anak yang paling pintar se EXO generation.

Kekurangan : Dia sangat takut dengan serangga dan juga tubuhnya akan mudah terserang penyakit.

Sekian dari kami.

Lee Soo Man'

Setelah selesai membaca surat itu, Suho tersenyum melihat anak kecil di depannya. Diusap dengan sayang surai coklatnya. Lay mengenggam tangan anak itu dan membawanya memasuki apatermant mereka.

"Umma.."

"Eh ? Umma ?"

"Kata Soo Man halaboji aku harus memanggil kalian appa dan umma."

"Tapi kami belum menikah."

"Mianhae aku tidak tahu soal itu. Tapi aku harus, umma."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu boleh memanggilku umma."

Anak itu tersenyum dan memeluk Lay erat. Lay mencium kening anak itu dan mencubit pelan pipi chubby nya.

Benar saja. Anak itu mirip sekali dengan Suho. Dari wajah, tubuhnya yang mungil, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan juga sifatnya yang tidak beda jauh dari Suho.

"Kamu sebaiknya tidur. Ini sudah malam. Ayo umma antar ke kamar."

Lay menggendong tubuh mungil anak itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar yang biasa ditempati Suho dan Lay.

Lay menutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut berganbar unicorn kecil bewarna putih dengan ditemani air hujan. Tangan Lay memeluk tubuh itu dengan lembut dan sesekali menyanyikan lagi tidur untuk anak asuhnya. Dan dengan seketika anak itu tertidur pulas di dekpan Lay.

"Aku tidak percaya ini semua. Aku umma ?"

.

.

~BaekYeol Side~

"Chagiya~~ ayo kita buat anak."

"Anniya. Aku tidak mau dasar manusia sinting."

"Aishh jahat sekali.."

'Tiinngg Toonngg'

Baekhyun membalikan badan melihat pintu rumahnya dan dengan segera dia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Moommy.. Daddyy~~"

Baekhyun menggendong anak kecil yang ada di keranjang bayi dan melihatnya dengan intens. Chanyeol datang dan menatap bayi itu dengan tatapan aneh tapi juga terkesema.

Tangan Chanyeol mengambil kertas yang terselip pada celana yang dikenakan balita itu dan membuka surat silver itu.

'Annyeonghasseo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mianhae menganggu kegiatan kalian Hihihi. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan EXO generation kepada kalian berdua. Aku adalah Lee Soo Man dari SMplanet. Wajah anak itu mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun, maka dari itu kami memutuskan mengirim anak itu pada kalian.

Biodata

Nama : -

Umur : 1Tahun 2Bulan perkiraan dibumi

Sifat : Manja, tidak bisa diam, mudah menangis

Kelebihan : Jika dia sudah besar dia bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal karna suaranya sangatlah bagus, sama seperti Baekhyun.

Kekurangan : Dia tidak tahan dingin dan akan sangat susah ditinggal sendirian.

Sekian dari kami.

Lee Soo Man'

Chanyeol menatap balita yang di gendong oleh Baekhyun. Balita itu tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang belum tumbuh sempurna dan juga eyesmile nya yang menawan.

"Daddy~~"

"ANNNDDDWWWAAAEEEE~~~~~~"

..::To Be Continued::..

Akhir kata dari saya..

Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2 (KaiSoo and HunHan)

Chapter 2

A.N : Yang kemarin kurang panjang ya ? Mianhae kan emang masih pengenalan aja :D

Yang emang gasuka gausah baca ya.. Saya gamau nerima review yang membuat hati saya jadi minder buat ngelanjutin ff^^

Dont Like ? DONT READ !

Happy Reading

.

.

"Salah bukan di situ Kkamjjong."

"Lalu dimana lagi Kyungie ?"

"Harusnya Vase bunga itu di dekat atas meja, bukan di kolong meja."

"Iya-iya."

"Lalu letakan lukisan itu di sebelah kanan. "

"Lalu apa lagi Kyungie ?"

"Dan—.. Yakk ! Apa itu ?"

Tangan Kyungsoo menunjuk benda putih-putih di dekat pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Kai mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo dan… bingo..

"Ah.. itu celana dalamku."

"Bukan benda putih yang tergantung di pintu itu. Maksudku itu apa ?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menarik Kai agar dapat lebih jelas menatap apa yang Kyungsoo tunjuk. Dan itu adalah… baju ? tapi seingat Kyungsoo, dia tidak menjemur baju persis di depan pintu rumahnya itu lalu… apa itu ?

"Kkamjjong.."

"Ya ?"

"Apa itu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kai mendekati dengan perlahan pintu itu dan dengan keberanian yang sangat di siapkan akhirnya dia membuka pintu dan membukanya lebar,

"…..."

"….."

"…"

"Siapa kamu ?"

"Siapa aku ?"

"Lah kamu siapa ?"

"Aku pun tak tahu."

Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya memincingkan sebelah matanya menatap anak kecil berumur 3 tahun itu yang sedang asik melihat sekeliling.

"Boleh kah aku masuk ?"

"…."

"Umma.. Appaa.."

"…."

~~1 Jam kemudian~~

'Sungguh dari pertama aku dikirim kesini aku mempunyai firasat buruk dan ternyata umma dan appaku seperti ini. Soo Man halaboji kembalikan aku..' Batin anak kecil itu.

"Sungguh aku lelah berdiri terus."

"Ah iya, kamu boleh masuk."

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi ?"

Kai menatap tidak percaya anak kecil yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara itu. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepala anak itu sekencang-kencangnya karna berbicara lancang kepada namjanya tercinta.

"Umma aku lapar~~"

"Apa katamu ? Umma ?" –Kai,

"Nae, appa."

"Appa ? siapa itu ?"—Kai.

"JongIn item."

"Yak ! apa kamu bilang ?"—Kai.

"Sudahlan kalian seperti anak dan ayah yang sangat kompak ya.."—Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mungkin." Kai dan anak itu berbicara dengan bersamaan. Kai menatap geram anak kecil tersebut dan anak kecil tersebut memandang Kai dengan pandangan kesal.

Kyungsoo mengisi ketiga piring itu dengan pasta buatannya yang sudah pasti sangat lezat itu. Kai dan anak kecil itu langsung menyantap dengan lahap seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengambil surat gulung yang ada di dalam jaket anak kecil itu. Kai yang melihat itu langsung merebutnya dan segera membukanya dengan tidak sebaran.

"Surat cinta ?"

"Tidak mungkin, Kkamjjong."

'Annyeonghasseo, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan EXO generation kepada kalian berdua. Aku adalah Lee Soo Man dari SMplanet. Bukankah anak itu mirip dengan Kai ? Ya… Walaupun wajahnya tidak mirip, setidaknya sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Kai

Biodata

Nama : -

Umur : 3tahun setengah perkiraan dibumi

Sifat : Manja, cerewet, menyebalkan.

Kelebihan : Jika orang-orang melihat tariannnya, di jamin orang itu akan terkesema dengan penampilannya.

Kekurangan : Dia alergi sinar matahari, jauhkan dari sinar matahari.

Sekian dari kami.

Lee Soo Man'

Kai menggulung kembali surat itu dan menatap Kyungsoo dan anak itu bergantian. Tatapan Kai berhenti pada anak kecil yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyebalkan.

"Appa kenapa kulitmu hitam ?"

"Sungguh aku bisa tekanan batin kalau seperti ini terus."

.

.

~HunHan Side~

"Hunnieeee…"

"Hannieee.."

"Huuunniee"

"Hanniieee"

"Hunn—"

"Appa…"

Luhan menghentikan acara panggil-panggilannya dengan Sehun yang sedang berada dihalaman rumah Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan melihat anak kecil imut dengan topi kupluk biru yang ada dikepalanya.

"Ummaa.."

"Eh ?"

"Heeheheehe.."

Sehun yang tadi sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon pun kini menampakan dirinya dan mendekati Luhan beserta anak kecil itu.

"Appa.."

"Kamu siapa ?"

"Aku tidak punya nama.."

Luhan mengangkat tubuh anak kecil itu dan melihat matanya sebentar. Lalu anak kecil itu menyodorkan surat gulung bewarna silver itu.

'Annyeonghasseo Sehun Luhan. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan EXO generation kepada kalian berdua. Aku adalah Lee Soo Man dari SMplanet. Kalau dilihat-lihat anak ini mirip sekali dengan Luhan. Benarkan ? Hahahha.

Biodata

Nama : -

Umur : 2Tahun perkiraan dibumi

Sifat : Manja, cerewet, menyebalkan.

Kelebihan : Dia mempunyai skill yang luar biasa jika kalian mengasah kemampuannya.

Kekurangan : Dia sangat manja, dan jangan sesekali membentaknya.

Sekian dari kami.

Lee Soo Man'

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada anak kecil itu.

"Umma sungguh cantik. Mau kah umma menjadi istriku ?"

'Sepertinya aku punya saingan yang sangat hebat kali ini.'—Sehun.

TBC

Balesan Review

**KaiDo Ship Fanboy :**

Pendek ya ? sambung aja pake tali biar panjang. Heheheh.

Kayaknya kali ini mau protes lagi gara-gara di chapter ini pendek juga. Hahaha.

ChenMin ohh~~ ChenMin, kasian kah mereka ? Hehehe nanti deh di usahain buat nongolin couple ini.

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

**Isnaeni love sungmin :**

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

**Qhia503 :**

Siapa ya kira-kira ? Hehehe.

KrisTao ya ? Kayaknya ga ada deh. Tapi di usahain buat nyempelin mereka.

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

**BabySuDo** :

Pendek ya ? Mianhae..

Di chapter ini juga pendek, karna emang khusus buat pengenalan dulu.

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

**Nicckendwi :**

Ini udah di kasih tau gimana sifat baby nya KaiSoo. Gimana kah sifatnya ? Hehe

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

**Tiikaaa :**

Iya tau aja kalau HunHan di chapter 2. Hahaha..

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

**Cho devi :**

Chanyeol bukan mau baby, tapi mau ehheemmm ama Baekhyun. Hahahah. Padahal kan anaknya imut ya ? Hehehe.

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

** :**

Ngapain nunggu anaknya KrisTao ? Anaknya kan ada disini *lambai tangan*plaak*

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

**Dennis kim :**

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

**Hatakehanahungry :  
**Iyanih si appa cembokur sama Kris. heheh.

Siapakah yang akan jadi jejak BaekYeol. Ahh author kurang tau. Hoho

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

**BaekRen :**

Iya ini udah dilanjut ko :D

Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^


	3. Chapter 3 (ChenMin and KrisTao)

A.N : Mianhaeyoo di chapter ini belum ada NC nya karna pada minta KrisTao dan ChenMin. Jadi Scane NC nya di tunda dulu ne ? Hehehehe. Sebenernya ini ada cover ff nya, dan di situ ada foto semua baby EXO nya. Ada yang ulzzang, ya rada miriplah sama orang tua di EXO masing-masing. Hahhaaha.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Her whisper a lucifehh pprrrfffttt.."

Seorang namja berkebangsaan Korea itu tengah berlatih kemampuan bernyanyinya di dalam kamar mandi dengan menatap cermin besar di hadapannya.

"Aduh suaraku cempreng banget sih."

Lelaki itu mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah cermin dan memperhatikan wajah tampannya. Di angkatnya poni tersebut dan memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Yaakk! Jerawat !"

Dengan suaranya yang indah dan juga cempreng, lelaki itu berteriak kencang sambil menunjuk jerawat yang ada di keningnya.

"OMAIGAT ADA PENDUDUK BARU DI KENING KU ! NO ~~~~"

"Yak ! Chen~ah, jangan berisik ! Cepat keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mau mandi pabbo."

"Iya-iya."

Namja yang di panggil Chen itu menarik handuk yang ada di gantungan dan melempar baju kotornya ke keranjang baju kotor. Dan yang pasti baju yang di lempar itu bau bukan main karna dia tidak mandi selama satu minggu full.

"Ukkhhh, bau bannet. Enelan thiyus deh."

Mendengar ada yang berbicara aneh Chen menoleh dan mendapatkan anak kecil yang sedang menggosok hidungnya di dalam keranjang baju kotor.

"Ukhh baju nya bau ih. Jolok banet thih ih."

Chen menatap anak kecil yang lebay itu dengan pandangan menyebalkan. Anak kecil itu hanya mempout kan bibir nya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Satu kata yang ada di pikirannya saat ini yaitu "Mirip".

'Braaakkk'

"Chen~ah lama sekali sih!" Namja berpipi chubby itu terlihat kesal dan juga sedikit marah.

"Eh mianhae Minnie." Chen hanya cengar-cengir ga jelas sambil menatap Xiumin.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya bosan dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menyuruh Chen keluar.

"Chen, ayo mandi bersama." Xiumin menaik-turunkan alisnya dan Chen hanya menganga melihat Xiumin.

Tangan Xiumin memegang baju bagian bawah dan membukanya hingga dia telanjang dada. Chen yang melihat itu langsung membulatkan matanya dengan pandangan mu-peng (muka pengen).

Chen menarik dagu Xiumin dan mengecup bibir merah milik kekasihnya itu. Xiumin mendorong pelan tubuh Chen agar menjauh.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama, Minnie.." Chen mencolek hidung Xiumin dengan senyuman menggodanya.

"A—"

"Ayo kita mandi bersama, appa umma."

Xiumin dan Chen sontak melihat kebawah yang merupakan tempat keranjang baju kotor berada. Anak kecil itu hanya menaruh jarinya di dagu sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Chen, apakah kamu lama di kamar mandi karna melahirkan anak kecil ?" –Xiumin.

"Tentu saja tidak." –Chen.

Tangan Xiumin terulur dan menggendong tubuh mungil milik anak kecil tersebut. Anak kecil tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menunjukan gigi-gigi putih nya.

Anak kecil itu meminta Xiumin untuk menurunkannya. Dan dengan segera Xiumin menurunkan anak kecil itu. Namja kecil itu memasukan tangannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor dan menarik kertas silver yang digulung dengan rapi.

Chen dan juga Xiumin menatap surat itu dengan pandangan bingung. Xiumin mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

'Annyeonghasseo, Chen dan Xiumin maaf menganggu kegiatan kalian Hahaha. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan EXO generation kepada kalian berdua. Aku adalah Lee Soo Man dari SMplanet. Anak itu mempunyai skill yang sama dengan kalian.

.

Biodata

Nama : -

Umur : 2 tahun setengah, perkiraan dibumi

Sifat : Manja, Active

Kelebihan : Dia memiliki suara yang cukup bagus dan juga skill dance nya yang sangat menakjubkan.

Kekurangan : Dia sangat ingin tahu dan juga dia mempunyai ingatan yang sangat baik, sehingga dia tidak akan mudah melupakan hal-hal yang baru dilihatnya

Sekian dari kami.

Lee Soo Man'

.

Xiumin tersenyum lembut pada anak kecil di depannya sedangkan Chen hanya manyun melihat namja nya lebih memperhatikan anak kecil dari pada dirinya itu.

"Umma Appa ayo kita mandi belthama~~ Aku mau melihat tubuh umma dan appa."

"WHUTT ?"

.

.

~KrisTao Side~

.

Dua orang berkebangsaan China sedang berdiri di belakang halaman rumahnya dan terdengar rengekan dan namja imut di sana.

"Gege, Tao mau tas gucci."

"Nanti saja, Tao. Gege lelah saat ini."

Namja bermata panda itu hanya manyun sambil memukul pelan bahu namja tinggi itu.

"Gege~~~"

"Nanti."

"Gege~~"

"Nanti !"

"Daddy~~"

"NAN—"

Kris membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat anak kecil yang terlihat sangat ber kharisma dan juga keren. Tao yang ada di belakang Kris juga menoleh ke belakang saat Kris hanya membuka mulutnya sambil melihat ke arah belakang.

"Ni hao."

Anak kecil itu hanya memberi salam tanpa membungkukan badan, tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celana dan juga poker face yang menempel lekat di wajahnya.

Tao berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu dan menatapnya lucu. Tangan Tao melepaskan topi yang sedang di pakai anak kecil itu.

"Hai, kamu siapa ?" Tao bertanya sambil tersenyum imut ke arah anak kecil itu.

"….."

"Kamu siapa ?" Kris bertanya dengan pandangan dingin dan dia melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

Anak kecil itu menoleh ke arah Kris dan segera menyodorkan surat silver yang tergulung indah.

'Ni hao, Wu Fan dan Zi Tao. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan EXO generation kepada kalian berdua. Aku adalah Lee Soo Man dari SMplanet.

.

Biodata

Nama : -

Umur : 4 tahun perkiraan dibumi

Sifat : Dingin, Keren dan tidak banyak bicara.

Kelebihan : Dia sangat ber kharisma yang akan membuat semua orang terpikat padanya.

Kekurangan : Dia hanya akan bicara dengan baik kepada orang yang benar-benar dia suka. Dan jangan dekatkan orang-orang yang terlalu active di dekatnay karna dia akan terganggu dan langsung menjadi sangat dingin.

Sekian dari kami.

Lee Soo Man'

.

"Aku mau beli topi baru. Temani aku, Dad."

Anak kecil itu berbicara pada Kris dan Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan namja kecil itu.

"Ayo, Daddy akan mengantarkanmu." Kris menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu dan meninggalkan Tao yang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa ini ? Tadi aku sudah melakukan bbuing-bbuing andalan ku, tapi Kris ge tidak menanggapi permintaanku. Tapi… HUUUAAAAA KRRRISSS GEGE JAHAT !"

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian. Tapi Angel baca berulang kali ko review kalian semua.

Big Thanks for : **Autumn104, tiikaaa, cho devi, Qhia503, dennis kim, siscaMinstalove, mrs. ChoiKyu, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, rereya, hatakehanahungry. Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, Kim Haerin-ah, vickykezia23, Shim jiseun, eggbacon, Hwang tae hae, Nara DINO, Rachma99, CrayonThat XX, BabySuLayDo, myjongie, hunhansulay, BIBIRKKAMJONG, rinda, SaranghaeHunHan, KaiD.O fujoshi, pylipops, CC, Chaca, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, .33, Xi Wu Huang, amadorie, bubble gum, DevilFujoshi, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, **

**Review Please :3  
**


	4. Chapter 4 (SuLay NC Scane)

A.N : Ini ancur banget hehhe. yaudah baca aja.

Happy Reading

.

.

Seorang namja berkebangsaan china itu keluar dari kamarnya dan dia kini tengah mengambil sayuran segar dari dalam kulkas miliknya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang namja lain menyusulnya dan berdiri dibelakang namja cantik itu. Dia mengucek matanya sambil menguap lebae karna masih mengantuk. Tangannya kini memeluk pinggang namja cantik di depannya. Di tenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namjanya dan menciumnya pelan.

"Ukhh~~ masih pagi Myunnie ge.." Namja itu melepaskan wortel yang dia pegang dan kini tangannya menarik pelan surai coklat namja tampannya.

"Panggil aku chagi, beybehh~~" Namja tampan itu semakin semangat menciumi leher namja cantik itu dan kini tangannya masuk kedalam piyama tidurnya.

Tangan namja itu kini berada di dada Lay. Dia memelintir nipple Lay kekanan dan kekiri seiring dengan desahan namjachingu nya. Ciuman Suho kini naik kepipi dan kini merambat ke bibir merah Lay. Lay sudah lemas dan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saja.

"Ch—chagihhh~~ akkhhh~" Lay mengigit bibirnya bermaksud menahan desahan-desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Suho kini membalikan badan Lay sehingga dia bertatapan langsung dengan Lay. Tangannya mengelus pipi Lay sayang dan dia mulai menciumi bibir Lay dengan sangat lembut.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi liar karna gairah Suho yang semakin meningkat saat mendengar desahan sexy yang keluar dari bibir Lay.

"Akkhhh..Akkhhhh Myuhhhh—eummhh gegehhh~~" Desahan Lay semakin menjadi-jadi saat tangan Suho meremas-remas junior Lay dari luar celana.

Dengan perlahan Suho menurunkan sedikit celana Lay dan…

"Ummaa… Appaaa.."

Mata Lay dan Suho melotot saat mendengar suara anak mereka. Lay menaikan kembali celananya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan, sedangkan Suho dia sudah berlari keruang tamu.

"Appaa.." Anak kecil itu langsung berlari memeluk Suho saat melihat appanya sedang duduk berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana tidurmu ? Nyenyak tidak ?" Suho memangku anaknya dan mencium pipinya sayang.

"Nyenyak sekali, karna baru kali ini aku tidur bersama dengan appa dan umma. Sebelumnya aku hanya tidur sendiri saja." Anak kecil itu memainkan jemari indah milik appanya dan sesekali mencubitnya gemas.

"Appa.."

"Euummm ?"

"Siapa namaku ? Aku ingin puya nama seperti anak-anak lain, appa."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau…. Eumm JoonXing ? Kamu suka ?"

"Ahh itu nama yang bagus. Tentu aku mau."

"Baiklah mulai sekarang namamu Kim JoonXing."

Suho mengelitiki perut JoonXing sehingga membuat anaknya kegelian sendiri.

"Myunnie ge, jangan mengelitikinya."

"Umma.. Appa nakal, masa hahahhahaha.. geli appa."

Lay hanya memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua dari kejauhan di dapur. Senyuman terlukis di wajah manis Lay saat melihat anaknya yang bernama JoonXing itu tertawa lepas.

Suho menggendong anaknya dan membawanya ke halaman belakang. Saat sudah sampai di halaman Suho menurunkan tubuh anaknya dan menggandeng tangannya menuju pohon rindang.

Disana ada meja berbentuk segi enam dan juga ada kursi-kursi kecil di sama. JoonXing berlari dan langsung menduduki salah satu kursi tersebut.

"Appa mau baca buku di sini. JoonXing mau belajar ?" Suho duduk di sebelah JoonXing dan mengusap rambut halus JoonXing.

"Aku mau. Hehehe." Suho langsung tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban duplikat kecilnya.

"Chagiya~~~ Tolong bawakan buku-buku fisika dan matimatika." Suho berteriak dari luar halaman dan dengan segera Lay sudah membawa 6 tumpuk buku yang tebalnya bukan main.

"Ini. Ya ampun berat sekali." Lay meletakan buku-buku itu di meja mungil itu dan duduk bersama Suho dan JoonXing. Tangan Lay mengambil buku metematika dan membuka-bukanya asal.

"JoonXing mau belajar apad dulu ? Matematika atau Fisika ?" Suho mengambil dua buku yang bewarna merah untuk matematika dan hijau untuk fisika.

JoonXing kelihatan bingung dan akhirnya dia memilih buku bewarna merah yang bertuliskan matematika itu.

"Myunnie, tapi kita tidak mempunyai buku matematika buat anak TK maupun SD. Bagaimana mungkin kamu menyuruh dia untuk mengerjakan soal anak kelas SMA akhir ? Belum tentu anak SMA bisa mengerjakannya." Lay menceramahi Suho dan yang di cemarahi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah kata siapa tuh ? Somay ? Somin ? Aduh aku lupa." Suho mengingat-ingat nama pemimpin dari SMPlanet yang mengiriminya surat waktu itu.

"Kamu bertanya padaku lagi soal itu. Sudah tau kalau aku pelupa." Lay memukuul bahu Suho pakai buku tebal yang membuat Suho kesakitan.

"Ta—" Ucapan Suho terpotong saat JoonXing angkat bicara.

"Bau apa ini ?" JoonXing menatap kedua orang tuanya sambil mempertajam indera penciumannya.

"Ya ampun masakanku." Lay menepuk jidat dan langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya. Sedangkan Suho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah namjanya itu.

"Baiklah mari kita belajar." Suho mengambil sebuah buku tulis dan menyerahkannya pada JoonXing. Lalu dia membuka buku paket matematika dan meletakannya di depan JoonXing.

"Bisa tidak ?" Suho bertanya kepada aegya nya itu.

"Akan ku coba. Beri aku waktu." JoonXing berbicara tanpa menatap Suho.

"Baiklah, kerjakan 1-20 dalam waktu 10 menit. Bagaimana ?" JoonXing kini menatap Suho dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kalau aku bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu 10 menit. Appa harus berjanji untuk mengajakku berbelanja nanti." JoonXing menaik turunkan alisnya sambil melihat appa nya.

"Deal ?"—JoonXing.

"Oke, deal."—Suho.

Suho sudah memegang timer dan memasang angka 10 menit di sana. Saat Suho mengetuk pelan meja tersebut JoonXing segera mencoret-coret buku itu dengan angka-angka yang membingungkan.

Suho meletakan timer itu dan dia mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di meja dan membacanya dengan seksama. Suho sesekali mengintip JoonXing yang tengah mengitung dengan sangat cepat itu dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terkadang komat-kamit dengan tidak jelas.

Suho meletakan buku yang dia baca dan memperlihatkan anaknya yang sedang bekerja. Mata Suho menjadi bulat saat melihat buku tulisnya. Apa-apaan ini ?

Suho mengambil timernya dan waktu masih tersisa 00:08:20 yang berarti dia masih memakai waktu 1 menit lebih. Tetapi JoonXing sudah menyelesaikan 5 soal. Suho melihat takjub pada aegya yang masih sangat sibuk itu.

Memang sifat pintar Suho menurun pada aegya nya. Tapi turun dari mana ? bahkan JoonXing bukan anak dari darah dagingnya. Bagaimana bisa ? apa dia seorang robot yang terlah di kendalikan oleh computer ? apakah ada tombol di tubuhnya itu ? atau ada antena di atas kepalanya itu ?

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang anaknya itu. Dan dari kejauhan terlihat namja berwajah manis tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ayo makanan su—"

"JANGAN GANGGU !" JoonXing dan Suho berteriak bersamaan dan membuat bulu kuduk Lay menge dance ria.

"Mianhaeyo.. Sebaiknay aku masuk saja." Lay langsung ngacir karna takut di teriyaki oleh dua sejoli itu.

Suho menatap buku JoonXing dengan seksama dan teliti lalu sesekali melihat timer di tangannya dan..

"Selesai." JoonXing menyerahkan buku itu kepada Suho dan dia duduk manis di seperti sedia kala.

Suho melihat timernya dan timer itu menunjukan 00:01:59 itu. Suho tersenyum dan segera melihat hasil pekerjaan JoonXing dan ternyata itu benar semua bahkan JoonXing menggunakan cara yang menurut Suho sangat sulit tetapi cepat itu. Suho mengangguk-ngangguk dan menatap JoonXing yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Sehabis mandi nanti kita belanja bersama umma. Bagaimana ?" Suho merapikan buku-buku itu dan menumpuknya. JoonXing mengangguk dan langsung berlari memasuki rumah.

"Mau kemana ?" Suho bertanya pada aegya nya yang tengah berlari itu.

"Mau mandi." Suho tertawa, ternyata aegya nya tidak sabaran menunggu untuk berbelanja.

Suho membawa buku-buku tebal itu memasuki rumah lagi walaupun dia berjalan agak celeng karna menahan keseimbangan.

.

.

Suho sudah berada di mobil dan dia masih menunggu Lay dan Joonxing. Lebi tepat Lay yang nungguin Joonxing dandan.

"Jonxing, pakai topi cepat ! nanti di sana kamu kepanasan." Lay mengesar Joonxing yang berlari kesana-sini sambil membawa topi bergambar unicorn.

"Anni." Joonxing langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan memberikan Lay mehrong lewat jendela.

"Awas ya.. tidak akan umma temani tidur." Lay mengamcam Joonxing. Tetapi anak itu masih bersekukuh tidak mau memakai topi.

"Yaudah nanti aku tidur sama appa, iyakan appa ?" Joonxing bertanya pada appa nya yang berada di depannya.

"Nae." Suho hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan anaknya.

Lay hanya cemberut mengingat dia kalah dengan anak kecil 5 tahun, sangat memalukan. Dia berjalan memasuki mobil dan langsung manyun saat menduduki kursi mobil.

"Chagiyaa~~" Suho mencoleh tangan Lay tetapi Lay malah sewot sendiri.

Suho hanya geleng-geleng dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke mall.

~at Mall~

Suho sedang mendorong trolli sambil merayu sang namja nya. Sedangkan Joonxing hanya berdiri sambil memandang mainan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Umma jangan cemberut lagi, iya sudah nanti Joonxing pakai topi. Beneran deh." Joonxing membentuk tanda 'peace' pada jarinya.

Lay langsung tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Joonxing dan meninggalkan Suho yang masih mendorong trolli.

"Yahh, ditinggal deh. Mendingan dia ngambek kalo gitu." Kini Suho lah yang nyesel sendirian saat menyadari Lay pergi berduaan dengan Joonxing.

Tangan Suho kembali mendorong trolli sambil mengikuti arah jalan Lay dan Joonxing. Lay berhenti pada tempat sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan. Dia menengok kebelakang dan menghampiri Suho.

"Sini aku yang bawa." Lay menyingkirkan tangan Suho dari trolli dan dia mendorong trolli itu. Lay asyik dengan kegiatan belanjanya sedangkan Suho dan Joonxing hanya diam memperhatikan Lay yang sedang berbelanja bahan makanan. 'ibu yang baik.' Itulah yang ada di pikiran appa dan aegya nya saat ini.

"Appa.. aku mau beli mainan. Boleh ?" Joonxing menarik-narik baju appanya dan tersenyum.

Suho hanya membal;as senyuman Joonxing dan langsung menggandeng tangan anaknya.

"Lay~ah, aku mau lihat-lihat maianan dulu ne ?"

Lay hanya mengangguk tetapi masih asyik dengan kegiatan memilih lobak putih yang bagus.

"Nah.. kajja." Suho dan Joonxing berjalan ke tempat mainan.

Suho sedang menemani Joonxing membeli mainan. Dan ternyata dia membeli mainan PSP. Suho hanya meng iya-iya kan saja kemauan anaknya.

Saat tengah asyik berdiri tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Suho pelan. Pria bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyun itu menoleh dan mendapatkan namja tiang dan namja puppy di belakangnya dan errrr anak kecil yang memakai kostum kelinci.

"Hai hyung." Chanyeol memeluk Suho sehingga Suho harus berjinjit terlebih dahulu.

Suho hanya melambaikan tangannya mau-mau ga mau. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambik menggendong anak kecil yang imut itu.

"Aiggoo apa ini keponakanku ? Siapa namanya ?" Suho langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencubit pelan pipi anak kecil yang sangat mirip Baekhyun itu.

"Namanya Park Chanhyun." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Suho dan merasa bangga saat Suho sangat menyukai anaknya itu.

"Neomu kyeoptaa~ aishhh." Suho gemas dan menciumi pipi Chanhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

"Moomy.. Daddy.. nyahh nyyaahh nyyoooo ! (Umma appa jauhkan orang gila itu.)" Suho hanya tersenyum saat melihat anak Baekhyun mengekpresikan wajah marah-marahnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Suho.

"Apa ? Aku tampan ya ?" Saat mendengar perkataan Suho, Chanhyun makin jadi cerewet dan makin geram menunjuk Suho.

"Hyung, dia ga mau di ganggu." Baekhyun menepuk pelan bokong Chanhyun dan mengelus pelan kepalanya yang di tutupi dengan kupluk kelinci.

"Mommy nyyoo nyyoooo. (Umma memang pintar)." Chanhyun langsung diam dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke leher Baekhyun.

Suho hanya geleng kepala sambil garuk-garuk karna dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang di ucapkan Chanhyun.

"Appa aku mau ini saja." Suho menengok dan menemukan Joonxing yang sedang memnbawa PSP bewarna putih.

"Yakk! Hyung, dia anakmu ? kapan kalian membuat nya ?" Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol saat dengan tidak sopannya dia menanyakan hal pribadi yang sangat PRIBADI.

"Dia ini dari EXO Generation. Kalian tau ? aku tidak membuatnya seperti kalian."

"Tapi kami juga tidak membuat Chanhyun. Tapi kami mendapatkanya dari SMPlanet."

Suho membulatkan matanya dan menatap Chanhyun dan Joonxing bergantian.

"Joonxing, apakah kamu kenal dengan Chanhyun." Suho berjongkok dan berbicara pada Joonxing.

"Dia dulu masih menjadi telur. Tetapi aku belum pernah melihat nya terlahir." Suho dan BaekYeol hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan dari kejauhan terlihatlah Lay yang sedang mendorong trolli yang sangat penuh dengan bahan makanan.

"Heyy.. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan….. siapa anak ini ?" Lay menyapa BaekYeol sambil mengelus pipi Chanhyun.

"Dia anak kami, namanya Chanhyun."

"Aigoo kyeoptaa.. sayang sekali kami harus pulang. Kalau ada waktu kami akan main ke rumah kalian. Baiklah kami pulang dulu, annyeong Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chanhyun." Lay membungkuk dan mendorong trolli nya menuju kasir dan Suho—Joonxing hanya berjalan mengikuti Lay.

~Setelah sampai di rumah~

"Lay~ah, kenapa pulang cepat-cepat sih ? aku kan masih ingin mencubit anaknya BaekYeol"

"Aihh ada hal yang sangat penting."

"Mwo ? apa itu ?"

Lay tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho, melainkan dia menyalakan TV dan menganti menjadi channel XXX.

Lay dan Suho menatap TV dengan serius dan betapa kagetnya Suho saat dia sadar apa yang dia tonton. Yaitu 'Cinta Fitri'

"Aku tidak mau ketinggalan ini, ge. Hehehe."

"Huh ?"

TBC

Kan partnya SuLay udah.. nanti tinggal Baekyeol hahaha..

* * *

BIG Thanks for all readers :)

Angel tau siapa aja yang sering nongkrong dan yang ga. heheh. Dan makasih juga buat silent reader yang udah nyempetin baca.

Akhir kata... Review please :3


	5. Chapter 5 (BaekYeol NC Scane)

A.N : Ada scane NC BaekYeol yang ga kuat di skip aja ya.. haha.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Dia anak kami, namanya Chanhyun." –Chanyeol.

"Aigoo kyeoptaa.. sayang sekali kami harus pulang. Kalau ada waktu kami akan main ke rumah kalian. Baiklah kami pulang dulu, annyeong Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chanhyun." –Lay.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada SuLay dan JoonXing. Saat mereka bertiga sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengajak berbelanja kembali.

"Beli susu bayi, pakaian bayi terus ?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukan susu bayi ke dalam trolli.

"Pampers." Baekhyun menjawab singkat pertanyaan Chanyeol dan kembali melihat kostum binatang untuk Chanhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun suka sekali memakaikan kostum binatang pada tubuh mungil Chanhyun. Mungkin Chanhyun terlihat semakin imut saat memakai kostum binatang seperti monyet contohnya.

"Chagi, susu dan pakaiannya udah nih." Chanyeol menunjuk 5 kotak susu bayi dan 12 setel baju bayi bewarna errrr –pink.

Bakhyun mengangguk dan berjalan di depan Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan namja tinggi itu yang sedang mendorong trolli.

"Kita ke toko kosmetik dan obat-obatan dulu ne ?" Baekhyun berbicara kepada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk toko yang bertuliskan 'Obral kosmetik murah dan obat-obatan terlarang'"(ga ding).

Baekhyun menghampiri toko itu dan berbicara pada penjaga toko itu.

"Beli minyak telon, bedak bayi, pokoknya semua buat bayi saya beli." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada penjaga itu sedangkan Chanyeol langsung mengelus dompetnya yang ada di dompetnya.

Penjaga itu mengambilkan semua pesanan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya pada kotak besar.

"Ada lagi yang ingin di pesan ?" Penjaga itu menyerahkan kotak-kotak kardus besar pada Chanyeol dan berbicara pada Baekhyun.

"Euumm.. Eyeliner ya mbak." Dan satu yang tidak pernah terlupakan yaitu EYELINER !

Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya dia sambil menghitung semua harga barang-batang yang dia bel;li kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanhyun yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Daddy nyaa nyaaa. (Daddy sabar ya..)" Saat mendengar perkataan Chanhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mesem sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Chanhyun padanya.

"Nah ayo kita kembali ke rumah. Aku lelah." Chanhyun langsung menoleh ke Baekhyun dan dia mulai tersenyum senang saat mendengar kata rumah.

"Kajja." Chanyeol menyahuti Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan trolli dari toko tersebut.

"Byunnie, kamu langsung ke parkiran saja. Aku mau ke kasir, Kay ?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari mall tersebut.

**~Parkiran~**

"Chanhyun buka mulutnya. Aaa~" Baekhyun sedang menyuapi bubur gandum ke dalam mulut Chanhyun.

Dengan menurut Chanhyun membuka mulutnya dan tangannya syik bermain dengan mainan yang ada di jok mobil belakang.

"Chanhyun coba nyanyi Twinkle little star." Baekhyun membersihkan bekas bubur pada daerah sekitar mulut Chanhyun dan memangku anak nya.

"Ingkel ingkel ithel tlath. Nyoo nyyoo nyyaa nyyoo wats yoo al." Saat Chanhyun tengah bernyanyi tiba-tiba Chanyeol memasuki mobil dan membuat Chanhyun berhenti bernaynyi.

"Daaddyyy.." Chanhyun langsung berteriak girang saat Chanyeol menduduki kursi kemudi mobilnya.

"Iya, Hyunnie." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan langsung menyalakan gas nya.

"Byunnie, kita mau kemana lagi ?"

"Ke rumah Kyungsoo yuk.. kangen sama dia. Hehe."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan.

**~At Kyungsoo house~**

'Tok tok'

"Nnyong.." Saat Baekhyun mengetuk pintu, Chanhyun langsung memberikan salam. Padahal belum ada yang membukakan pintu.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu lagi dan menunggu sebentar. Dan tidak lama pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan anak kecil sedang berdiri sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Mianhae ya ahjusshi, ahjumma, kata appa aku ga ngebolehin orang yang ga aku kenal masuk rumah. Annyeong." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap satu sama lain dan mengernyitkan matanya bingung.

"Jo Kyung siapa yang datang ?" Dari dalam rumah terdengarlah suara namja merdu sedang berteriak pada anaknya.

"Ga tau tuh ada ahjusshi sama ahjumma di depan. Orang gila kali." Chanyeol melotot dan ingin mendobrak lalu menjitak anak itu saat mendengar perkataan anak bernam Jo Kyung itu.

Dan pintu terbuka lagi dan kini yang membuka adalah orang yang di innginkan Baekhyun bukan anak kecil aneh tadi.

"Aigoo Baek hyung dan Chan hyung." Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat dan mempersilahkan BaekYeol masuk.

Dari arah kamar mandi keluarlah Kai yang habis mandi tetapi sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan langsung duduk di sofa.

"Eh, ChanBaek hyung." Kai melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Umma, tadi pagi masa itu nya apa berdiri tau." Semua menengok pada Jo Kyung yang sedang berbicara pada Kyungsoo.

Kai yang mendengarnya langsung mengangkat anak itu dan menyumpal mulutnya pakai biskuit yang ada di meja. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan saat mendengar perkataan Jo Kyung sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya ber O_O ria.

"Eh iya, itu siapa hyung ?" Kai menunjuk Chanhyun yang sedang menggelayuti kepala Chanyeol yang sadang duduk di sofa.

"Oh ihni, Changhyunggh." Chanyeol menjawab dengan susah payah karna Chanhyun menarik pipinya keras seperti karet.

"Chanhyun ucapkan salam pada Kai ahjusshi dan Kyungsoo ahjumma." Baekhyun berbicara pada Chanhyun yang masih asyik bermain dengan rambut ikal Chanyeol.

Chanhyun terdiam dan dia duduk manis di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tangannya berada di pahanya dan kakinya tergantung di kursi karna kakinya ke pendekan untuk menjapai lantai dan juga kostum kelinci yang masih berada di tubuhnya. Semua mentap bingung pada Chanhyun sedangkan Chanhyun hanya menatap keluarga Kim dengan senyuman manis.

"Nnyong." Semua dibuat kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanhyun barusan. Dia memberi salam sambil membungkuk seperti orang dewasa. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai terlena dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh anaknya.

"Aigoo neomu kyeopta." Kyungsoo langsung menggendong Chanhyun dan bermain dengan anak kecil itu.

Di seberang sofa terlihat Jo Kyung sedang mempout kan bibirnya saat melihat umma nya sedang asyik bermain dengan Chanhyun.

"Biasa saja, apanya yang kyeopta ? aku juga bi—" Ucapan anak kecil itu terpotong saat Kai membekap mulutnya dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Hhaha. Ada kucing tadi ya ?" Kai mengeles dan hanya tersenyum formal menatap ChanBaek yang hanya membalas dengan senyum paksaan mereka.

"Iya-iya pake celana dalam gambar spongebob lagi." Kini yang berbicara Kyungsoo. Dia bermaksud membantu sang namjachingu nya yang terlihat membutuhkan bantuan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan tersenyum kecil padahal dalam hati ingin sekali menjahit mulut Jo Kyung karna telah meremehkan Chanhyun. Bagaimanapun Chanhyun anak mereka kan ?

"Ya ampun ini sudah jam 01:00 p.m. Kami harus pulang." Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyunnie ayo pulang." Baekhyun merentangan tangannya bermaksud ingin menggendong nya.

"Nyooo nnyyyooo nnyyoo (tidak, tidak, tidak.)" Baekhyun merayu Chanhyun agar mau pulang tetapi itu tidak ada khasiat-nya (?)

Akhirnya dengan sedikit kesal, Chanyeol langsung nge gendong asal badan Chanhyun dan menupuk bokongnya pelan hingga Chanhyun menangis.

"Daddy nyyooooo (Daddy Jahaaaatttttt.)" Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segeran menggendong Chanhyun dan menepuk bokongnya penuh kasih bukan menaboknya seperti bola pimpong.

"Ya sudahlah, Chanhyun main dulu. Nanti kami antar." Kai memberikan ide dan di angguki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kedua happy virus itu membungkuk ke arah KaiSoo dan meninggalkan rumah mereka. Baekhyun sebelumnya mengecup pucuk kepala Chanhyun dan melambaikan tangan pada anak kecil imut itu.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun memasuki mobil dan Chanyeol melajukan mobil itu ke arah barat.

"Chanyeol, kita mau kemana ?" Baekhyun memakan Lays Chip yang dia beli di mol tadi dan memakannya sendirian.

"….."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan ada yang mengganjal di dalam diri Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi bungkus kripik Lays nya. Saat Chanyeol sudah memberhentikan mobilnya, Baekhyun langsung melihat ke arah jendela. Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat dia mengetahui kalau mereka sedang berada di hutan.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kita di sini ?" Chanyeol hanya diam saja sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil tetapi tangan Chanyeol segera menahannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. Chanyeol malah semakin mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah merinding seketika. Tangan Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu mobil dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menutup pintu itu, bahkan menguncinya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengakat tubuh Baekhyun ke jok belakang dan memundurkan sandaran kursi hingga posisinya seperti tiduran.

Baekhyun mencoba memberontak saat Chanyeol mencium ganas bibirnya. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang mulasi meremas-remas junior nya dengan kasar.

"euummmpppp~"

Baekhyun mencoba mendorong wajah Chanyeol tetapi dia tidak kuat dengan kekuatan Chanyeol. Tangan kiri Chanyeil sudah membuka paksa kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun tanpa ada niat merusaknya.

"Chanyeol, apa ya—"

"Euunnnggggghhhh~~aaahhhhhh."

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah membuka resteling celana Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan junior imut milik Baekhyun yang tidak kalah imut dengan juniornya.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ini sangat lembut, tidak seperti tadi. Baekhyun mencoba menikmati ciuman Chanyeol. Perlahan Baekhyun ikut membalas permainan Chanyeol hingga mereka berdua terbawa suasana dan Baekhyun yang kini sudah berani menyentuh junior Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam celana yang dia kenakan.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa saat Chanyeol melepas pangutan bibir mereka dan juga melepas genggaman pada Juniornya. Tetapi rasa kecewa Baekhyun seketika terobati saat Chanyeol langsung mengulum junior Baekhyun dan tangannya menurunkan celana jeans yang masih terpampang indah di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun menggapai pegangan mobil yang ada dia atas kepalanya. Dan dia hanya bisa mendesah menerima apa yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya junior Baekhyun berkedut ingin mengeluarkan cairan. Chanyeol yang mengerti semakin menghisap junior Baekhyun kuat-kuat hingga Baekhyun berteriak agak kencang.

"Aaakkkkhhhhhhh~~ssssshhhhhhh."

Junior Baekhyun sudah melemas di dalam mulut Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan menjilat, Junior Baekhyun langsung mengeras seketika karna terangsang oleh Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun yang tadi sedang memagang peggangan pintu kini beralih kepada rambut coklay milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas kuat rambut Chanyeol saat Chanyeol memulai kembali aksinya dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah tidak karuan.

"Aaahhhhhh aaahhhhhh. Euunnnggghhhhh."

Chanyeol masih mengulum junior Baekhyun dan tangan kiri mulai mengelus hole milik Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya sudah memilin nipple Baekhyun yang sudah tegang sekali. Satu jari sukses masuk ke hole sempit milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengigit pelan bibirnya menahan desahan dan juga rintihan yang dia rasakan saat jari Chanyol mulai mengubek-ngubek (?) hole suci yang kini gak suci lagi miliknya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi sedang memilin nipple Baekhyun kini beralih ke samping jok kursi. Dan menegakkan kembali jok itu hingga Baekhyun tidak berposisi tiduran lagi, melainkan duduk tegak.

"Kita berposisi 69 yah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan imut padahal asli nya pervert banget.

"Hhhhhh~" Baekhyun masih menstabilkan deru nafasnya dan dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Chanyeol. Dan pemilik suara berat itu tersenyum senang dan langsung mengeluarkan jari telunjuk yang tadi masih setia di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"akkhhh~~appoo." Chanyeol segera mengelus pelan hole Baekhyun dan menyengir seperti orang gila.

"Mian ya, aku tidak sengaja." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan melas dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah itu Chanyeol segera membuka jelana jeans nya beserta kemejanya dan menaruhnya ke sembarang arah. Baekhyun juga sudah melepaskan semua pakaian nya sehingga tubuh merka full naked.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun membimbing junior nya memasuki mulut Chanyeol dan dia mulai berbaring berbalik arah dengan Chanyeol. Tanga Baekhyun menggengan junior Chanyeol dan tidak lama Baekhyun segera mengulum nya sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya.

Bunyi kecipak kuluman mereka sangat terdengar dan menggema di dalam mobil. Dua jari sudah masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya seakan mencari sesuatu disana. Merasa tidak puas, Chanyeol menambahkan satu jari lagi sehingga dengan tidak sengaja Baekhyun mengigit junior Chanyeol.

"Errrmmmhhh." Chanyeol seperti nya sedang memarahi Baekhyun tetapi dia juga tidak mau melepaskan kuluman pada junior milik Baekhyun.

Jemari Chanyeol semakin buas di dalam hole Baekhyun sehingga dengan amat terpaksa Baekhyun mengeluarkan junior Chanyeol dari dalam mulutnya. Dia takut dia akan mengigit junior Chanyeol seperti tadi.

Jari lihai Chanyeol mulai menyodok kesatu titik saat dia merasa bahwa itu adalah g-spot milik Baekhyun. Karna Baekhyun terus mengerak setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuh itu.

Chanyeol menepuk junior Baekhyun seakan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bangun. Dengan segera Baekhyun bangkit dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendudukan tubuh tingginya di jok mobil.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menganggkat tubuh Baekhyun dan memposisikannya di atas pahanya. Dia sedikit merenggakan pahanya sehinggahole Baekhyun bisa terlihat.

DI bimbing juniornya ke hole Baekhyun dan mencoba memasukan juniornya. Baekhyun seketika berteriak saat junior Chanyeol menerobos hole nya yang belum pernag di masuki oleh siapa pun.

"Aaakkkkhhh~"

Chanyeol menghiraukan rintihan sakit dari mulut Baekhyun dan mulai melakukan kegiatan mereka.

~Ddrrtttt dddrrrttt~

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar dan membuat Baekhyun reflek berdiri sehingga junior Chanyeol terlepas dari hole nya.

"Yobbo—"

"Kalian di mana hah ? kami sudah menunggu di ruamh kalian tau. Chanhyun menangis dari tadi."

Baekhyun melihat jam kecil yang ada di depan mobil dan menunjukan angka 4:37. Aekhyun membulatkan matanya, berarti dia sudah bermain lebih dari tiga jam dengan Chanyeol.

"Iya-iya kami segera pulang."

"Cepatlah. Yasudah bye."

Baekhyun langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya. Lalu dia memungut pakaian Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Bodoh, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu kita dari tadi."

"Ya ampun aku lupa."

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya dan segera memakai pakaiannya dan melajukan mobilnya kembali ke perkarangannya rumah milik Baekhyun.

_'Padahal sedikit lagi.' Batin Chanyeol._

**TBC**

ini udah Angel panjangin ya, haha. Nih yang minta NC BaekYeol juga Angel bikinin. Tapi ada 2 couple yang ga akan Angel bikinin adegan NC nya. Jadi cuma 2 couple yang akan Angel bikini adegan NCnya nanti. Kalau ChenMin itu udah pasti ada NC karna sifat mereka di ff ini pervert banget haha. Di vote ya, TaoRis, HunHan atau KaiSoo yang mau di bikin adegan NC. Satu aja loh.

Dan makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff aneh ini. Dan Angel makasih banget buat Fanboy yang baca terus ff ini. Hhaha.

Akhir kata, Review Please :3


	6. Chapter 6 (KaiSoo NC Scane)

A.N : Berdasarkan hasil vote yang paling terbanyak adalah…Hun….. KAISOO #Ngekk. Jadi couple aman tentram tanpa NC adalah HunHan dan TaoRis hahah.

Kaisoo IIIIIIIIIIIIII

HunHan IIIIIIIIII

Taoris IIIII

SuLay I

Ohoy ada yang nge vote SuLay haha. kurang ya NC SuLay nya ? hehe

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah 1 jam menunggu di depan rumah BaekYeol. Kyungsoo sudah menelepon Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkali-kali tetapi tidak juga di angkat. Apalagi Chanhyun yang dari tadi tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan juga Jo Kyung yang bukannya menghibur tapi malah meledek Chanhyun yang membuat tambah kejer nangisnya.

"Chagi, coba di telfon lagi." Kai menepuk-nepuk bokong Chanhyun bermaksud mendiam kan dia agar tidak menangis lagi tetapi tidak juga berhasil.

Kyungsoo mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mencari kontak bernama ByunLiner dan menelfonnya kembali.

_'nomor yang sedang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silah—' _

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telepon dan mencoba nya berulang kali. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Baekhyun yang rada serak di ujung sana.

"Yobbo—"

"Kalian di mana hah ? kami sudah menunggu di ruamh kalian tau. Chanhyun menangis dari tadi."

Cukup lama Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo dan sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Iya-iya kami segera pulang."

"Cepatlah. Yasudah bye."

Kyungsoo langsung memasukan ponselnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Umma, apa kata orang gila itu ?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping dan mendapati anaknya, Jo Kyung yang sedang asyik melet-melet ke arah Chanhyun.

"Mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dan merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

Chanhyun masih terus menangis dan juga berteriak memanggil umma appa nya. Kai semakin frustasi saat Jo Kyung terus meledek Chanhyun dan membuat tangis nya menjadi lebih kencang.

"Jo Kyung, diamlah." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan kepala Jo Kyung dan menyuruhnya diam.

Jo Kyung langsung duduk manis dan diam seketika karna takut umma nya marah-marah.

Dari arah timur terlihatlah mobil hitam Chanyeol sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Baekhyun langsung turun dengan langkah mirip pinguin dan menggendong Chanhyun.

"Mommy nyyoo nnyyoo ? (Mommy kemana saja ?)" Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanhyun bingung. Bingung dengan bahasa planet Chanhyun maksudnya.

"Tadi moomy habis jalan-jalan Chanhyun. Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi." Baekhyun berbicara ke Chanhyun dan memeluk tubuh anaknya penuh kasih.

"Nyyaa nnyyooo. (Okay sip.)"

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu." Kyungsoo berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol yang masih berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati Kyungsoo, Kai dan ….. Jo Kyung." Baekhyun agak segan memanggil nama Jo Kyung karna dia masih kesal dengan anak kecil itu.

"Bye pingiun ahjumma." Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan mata dan segera membawanya menuju mobil mereka.

"Bye ChanBaek Hyung hehehe." Kai menggotong Jo Kyung memasuki mobil dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka.

**At Kyungsoo house**

Kai membawa tubuh kecil Jo Kyung ke dalam kamar dan menaruhnya ke tempat tidur. Jo Kyung malah loncat dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Hey setan kecil." Kai sudah gemas sekali dengan anaknya sehingga memanggilnya setan kecil.

Jo Kyung hanya memberi Kai tarian bokong atau tarian donald bebek yang tambah membuat Kai tambah kesal setengah hidup.

"JO KYUNG !" Jo Kyung hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kyung~ah, tidak boleh begitu pada appa." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan kepala Jo Kyung dan menyeretnya memasuki kamar kembali.

Kai sudah tertidur, mungkin karna kelelahan meneriaki Jo Kyung yang membuat energi nya terkuras habis. Dengan se enak jidad lebar Kai, Jo Kyung langsung loncat dan menginjak perut Kai.

"Ukkhhh.." Kai terbangun dan memeluk perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Jo Kyung !" Kyungsoo kaget dan langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Jo Kyung.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengelus dada masing-masing. Kai hanya manyun dan langsung menarik selimut dan kembali memasuki alam mimpi nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jo Kyung, ayo tidur." Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuh Jo Kyung di tengah antara Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Kyungsoo menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara yang yang lembut dan juga merdu sehingga membuat Jo Kyung tertidur saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

11 : 48 p.m.

"eunngghh." Kai merenggakan badannya dan segera turun dari tempat tidur.

Kai berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencuci muka dan mengucek-ngucek mataya lalu duduk di kloset.

Tangan nye menyusup ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dia masih terus menguap dan masih mengetu-ngetu ponsel touchscreen nya.

Terlihat Kai sedang searching sesuatu di google dan juga matanya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel nya. 'KaiSoo fanart NC +21', Langsung saja Kai membuka bacaan bewarna biru itu dan menunggu nya dengan sabar.

Mata nya berbinar-binar saat melihat foto-foto yang kurang lebih ada 200 an khusus fanart KaiSoo yang HOT. Dan yang lebih ajib nya, fanart itu tidak bergambarkan animasi atau gambaran tangan. Tapi benar-benar berwujud seperti aslinya.

Dengan semangat Kai mendownload semua foto yang menurutnya hot itu. Dia menengok jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 01 : 27 p.m.

Tanpa di sadari sesuatu milik Kai terbangun dari tidur nyanyak nya. Kai yang kelihatan risih dan ganjal langsung membuka resleting celana nya dan mengeluarkan junior nya yang besar nya ga ketulungan.

Dengan gerakan erotis, Kai mengelus junior nya sendiri dan membuat diri nya horny. Merasa kurang puas, Kai mengocok junior nya sendiri dengan tangan masih melihat-lihat fanart yang sudah dia download tadi.

"Eummm aahhh Kyungiiee~~euummmhh.." Kai memenggil nama Kyungsoo di tengah kegiatan nya. Merasa sudah bosan dengan gambar-gambar itu, Kai langsung menaruhnya di keranjang baju kotor dan melanjutkan permainannya.

Entah kenapa Kai merasa kantuknya kembali saat bermain itu sendirian. Dia berhenti mengocok junior nya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding.

Mata indah milik Kai sedikit demi sedikit tertutup dan sampai lah dia ke alam mimpi..

**.**

**.**

Kai membuka mata nya dan melihat sekeliling. Dia mengusap lembut matanya dan memperhatikan kembali sekelilinya.

Dia membuka pintu dan melihat Kyungsoo tengh tertidur dengan piyama milik Kai yang sudah pasti kebesaran dan menampilkan kulit putih bersihnya.

Kai menjilat bibirnya dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka perlahan dan segera tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai dan di balas senyuman mesum milik Kai.

"Kyunnggiieehh.. Kau sekksiii ahh~~" Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir nya.

"K—kai. Touucchh mmeehh~" Kai tersenyum setan dan langsung menciumi leher jenjang milik Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak hanya memberi kan tanda kepemilikan di leher Kyungsoo, tetapi tangannya juga sudah menyusup ke balik piyama miliknya yang sedang di pakai Kyungsoo.

Tangan nakal Kai mulai memelintir nipple kanan milik Kyungsoo sehingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo mencodong ke depan. Kai masih memberi tanda merah di seketar leher Kyungsoo dan tangan kanannya yang tadi asyik bermian dengan nipple Kyungsoo kini beralih ke area bawah milik Kyungsoo.

Kai menghintikan acara menciumi leher Kyungsoo dan mulai mengelus-ngelus gundukan yang ada di area selangkangan Kyungsoo. Yang di sentuh hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dan tangannya terus meremas, menjambak dan menarik rambut kelam milik Kai.

Lama Kai mengelus-ngelus junior Kyungsoo dan ankhirnya Kai membuka paksa celana training milik Kyungsoo. Dan ternyata Kyungsoo nya tidak memakai celana dalam. Sehingga terpampang lah junior imut miliknya yang tegak sempurna tepat di depan wajah Kai.

Tidak menyia-nyia kan waktu, Kai segera meremas sekaligus mengocok junior Kyungsoo dengan ritme lambat dan semakin cepat seiringan dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsso meremas seprai hingga berantakan dan juga mulutnya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan-desahan sexy yang membuat junior Kai berdiri sangat tegak.

Kai mencuium uhung kepala junior Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya.

"Eunngghh K—kai, palli maassuukkann.. ahhh~~"

Kai hanya tersenyum singkat dan segera mengelum junior Kyungsoo dengan lapar dan juga mengemutnya hingga pipi nya kempos. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Kini tangan kiri nya sedang meremas dada kiri Kyungsoo dan tangan kanannya sedang meremas bokong sexy milik Kyungsoo.

Merasa sedikit bosan dengan lollipop yang sedang di emut nya, Kai mulai mengulum twinsball milik Kyungsoo sehingga membuat Kyungsoo semakin mendesah keenakan dengan sevice yang di berikan oleh Kai.

Satu jari mulai Kai masukan ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo merintih pelan. Merasa susah bergerak, Kai memasuki satu jari nya lagi yang bermaksud untuk mempermudah akses memasuki namja nya itu nanti.

Kini sudah dua jari di dalam hole Kyungsoo dan Kai langsung saja menggerakan kedua jari nya bagaikan sedang menggunting kertas dan membuat hole milik Kyungsoo robek dan berdarah.

"Ssshh Kai.. S-sakkiitt."

Kai mengabaikan rintihan Kyungsoo dan masih terus saja mengenrakan jari nya maju mundur dan juga zig-zag. Kai terus menggerakan jari itu sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengerang nikmat saat Kai menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana.

"ahhh.. euummhh Kai~~ there Babbee." Kai hanya diam dan menyodokan lebih dalam kedua jarinya hingga akhirnya junior Kyungsoo berkdut-kedut menandakan Kyungsoo ingin memuntahkan cum nya.

Kai menutup lubang pipis (?) Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan karna menahan cairan cinta nya yang sudah siap meleh itu.

Tangan kanan Kai yang menganggur mulai membuka celana levis miliknya beserta CD nya dan langsung memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang suci milik Kyungsoo sekali dorongan dengan sangat kasar.

"Akkhhh KKAAII !" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang sampai dia mengeluarkan air mata dan Kai segera menjilat air mata itu dan mencium lembut bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo.

Merasa Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa, Kai mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggang nya. Kyungsoo melepas ciuman mereka dan meninggalkan saliva milik mereka yang sudah tidak bisa tertebak milik Kyungsoo ataupun Kai.

Kyungsoo memaju mundurkan pinggangnya se irama dengan gerakan irotis Kai yang bertambah semakin cepat tiap detiknya.

"Ouhh sshhh Kai.." Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai dan juga terus mengoyangkan pinggang nya.

"Euumm aahhh, you're so seesssyy.. euunngghh~~"

Sudah hampir satu jam merasa terus dalam posisi seperti itu dan juga Kai yang terus mengucap kata-kata cinta di telinga sang kekasih dan juga Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dengan perlakuan Kai padanya.

"K—kai.. aakkuu mau.."

"ummhhh T-togetthheerr.. ahhhhhhhhh~~"

"Ouhhhh.. KKKKAAAIII !"

"KAI ! aish anak ini sedang apa sebenarnya. KIM JONG IN !" Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di dalam kamar mandi dengan tangan kenannya menutupi kedua mata milik Jo Kyung.

"Ouuhh babby.. Aku lelah, nanti lagi nae ?" Kai malah mengelus junior nya yang sudah tertidur dan juga celananya yang basah entah karna apa itu. Dan membuat Kyungsoo bergedik ngeri.

"KKKAAAAIII !"

Kai langsung terbangun saat mendengar suara milik kekasihnya dan segera melihat sekeliling.

"Baby, kenapa kamu cepat sekali pakai bajunya ? bokong mu sakit tidak ?" Kai langsung mengintrogasi Kyungsoo dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo geram.

"Awas saja ! tidak akan aku kasih jatah **SATU BULAN** !" Kyungsoo menekan kata-kata 'satu bulan' nya sehingga membuat Kai melongo.

Kyungsoo menarik Jo Kyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

"Aihhh KENAPA CUMA MIMPI ?" Teriak Kai histeris.

**TBC**

* * *

Yay udah selesai. Ayo ayo di review cintah ku. hehe.

Makasih buat yang udah review. Review lagi ya :)


End file.
